Only I Know Where I Been
by Kairi0020
Summary: Waking up in the middle of some woods, in a wedding dress no less. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1: Muddy, Bloody Wedding Dress

Only I know where I've been

It's was dark when I awoken. I was in a unknown forest, laying on the wet ground as it rain. My wedding dress was dirty with blood and mud, plus a rip here and there. I looked up at the sky, trying to remember where is was and why am I in a wedding dress. I have no idea why I was in one, I have no man in my life. Come to think of it, what happened to everyone in my life? I can't remember anything.

I slowly got up and started to walk in some random direction. It seems within minutes I came upon a old house. Lights were on, so lights mean people inside. I slowly made my way to the house and climbed the stairs, and knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, an old lady answered it with a smile that turn into a shocked look and gasped when she cought a look a look at me. I mastered up the best, clearest voice I had left.

"Excuse me miss, but where am I?"

* * *

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you wok up alone in the woods like that." said Adele Stackhouse, (or as I know call her) the nicest lady I ever met!…I think. She hasn't even known me an hour but she had gotten me into dry clothes, wrapped me in a warm blanket, and gave me a cup of hot chocolate. We were sitting on the couch, talking about what happened to me. She seemed very concerned for me, even though she just met me.

"I don't seem to remember I thing. So many un-answered questions. Why was I there? Where did I come from? Why I was in a wedding dress?" I sipped my hot chocolate as the door behind me opened. I turned around to see a blonde girl, no older than middle 20s, walked in with some kind of uniform. She looked confused as I sat there looking at her confused back.

"Oh? I'm sorry gran, I didn't know we were having company tonight. I wouldn't have invited Bill over."

"No no Sookie, she's in trouble and needs our help. She was left in the woods and she just showed up at our door, not knowing a thing. Did you think you can look inside her mind and find something dear?"

"What?" I asked, feeling I was being left out of an inside thingy. All of a sudden, I feel something hit my head and I flow across the room, straight into the wall.

"Oh My!" both Adele and Sookie yelled as the came running over to see if I was alright. My vision slowly faded as I looked out the window to see a man in his late 60s, tall with black hair with gray strikes in it. He had sunglasses and was looking straight at me.

'Get up, Atra.'

He was talking to me! I'm Atra! And he! I know him! He is and before I could think of his name then he just disappeared and I pasted out.

* * *

"All I did was try to look into her mind, and something was blocking me out. And then she went falling into the wall Bill! As she past out I only got a glance at her name. Atra." I heard Sookie say as I came out of the darkness.

"The man told me I was Atra." I said as I tried to sit up, "He told me I was Atra. I'm Atra." I looked to see a nice person in living room with us, a man. He must be Bill. He was tall and pale…vampire.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, but I don't know how that happened to you."

I stood up and cracked my back, like I've been it thousand times. I stopped to think about it, but then turned to Sookie. "I know you didn't mean to do it…you didn't, did you?" she shook her head 'no'. "I didn't think so, plus I'm fine now, so you don't need to be sorry." I smiled and continued to stretch, cracking places in my body. Bill stared at me up and down, like something was wrong with me.

"I think Eric might be able to help. He has connects I don't have. He might be able to track down who she is." Bill talked like I was in the room. Rude much.

"I hate Eric, but he could probably help her." Sookie said walking upstairs.

"If we're going somewhere I might need clothes or a could get back in my wedding dress." I was modeling a pair of Sookie's pjs.

* * *

"…So you see Eric, we need your help." Sookie finished as she and Bill sat across from Eric. I just sat on the black, leather couch Eric had in his office. Sookie was Nice to lean me an outfit to me, til I can get something for myself. She picked me a black tank top, with black jeans and a dark navy hoodie. She said dark colors worked for me. We are in this club called Fangtasia, I don't know, I was just going along with Sookie. She seemed trustworthy…her grandmother is.

"This…girl…Has nothing to her, but the name Atra. Do you know how hard it will be to find someone with just a first name? Very, VERY hard." Eric said leaning back in his desk chair, with his arms cross.

"Please Eric? She need help." "Ok, but on one condition. I want you Sookie." Eric smirked as Bill growled, getting ready to rip Eric's throat out, but Sookie held him back.

"No Eric!" Sookie yelled.

"Then I want her." He pointed at me. "If I'm going to help her, then I want her to stay with me. It's your pick Sookie. You or her." I looked at Sookie and seen pain in her eyes. I know she would give me up to him, after all, I was just some girl that she met an hour ago. Her grandmother won't have given me up, I hope Sookie gets an ear full when she gets home. She looks sad as she left me there, without a word. Bill followed her, glaring at Eric as he walked out. Eric just smirked.

"Well, Atra. I have work to do tonight, but at that I'll start making some calls. I'm saying here overnight, so you can just crash on the couch for the day. If you need anything, just ask Ginger."

And I laid back into the couch, and close my eyes as Eric left the room.

* * *

"Well, you're a hard case, Atra." Eric said as he pushed me off the couch and onto the floor. "There is no trace of you ever born or death." he leaned down to me, as I nursed my head from the fall. "So now our question is, who wanted to erased you from the world?"


	2. Chapter 2: Sex on the beach number 6

____

__

Chapter 2

_I was a little girl, happy and care free. Dress in a pretty, red kimono my mommy had gave me. That's when I first seen the man. My mommy just handed me over to him, like I was nothing. He stood in the living with mommy when I walked in. He was tall and to be feared. His hair was jet black, with black glasses, and he wore a crimson shogun. He had a black dragon on his left arm, and that's what I feared the most._

"_Hello, little girl." he said and grinned, with wicked teeth. I just smiled and ran over to my mommy. My mommy smiled down at me._

"_Atra, this is Dante, an old friend of mine honey."_

"_Hi Dante!" I said smiling at him, confused. Why would I care who he was?_

"_Atra, Dante is going to take care of you for awhile." I frowned. Did I do something mommy didn't like? Does she hate me? Didn't she want me anymore? I don't know. That was the day my childhood had ended and life began. I saw my mother once or twice a year after that day. She acted like it was for the best. She was dead wrong._

* * *

"You seem to have no past, anywhere in the world. No country has ever heard of you. This person that got rid of you is good, too good. So he had to of made a mistake somewhere." Eric said from his desk chair. I just sat there watching him work for the day…night I mean. He seemed to be busier than he had to be. Then he got up, and left without a word. I followed him, out the door to see the club was packed wall to wall with humans and vampires. One word seemed to say it all. Sex.

I seen Eric run to the chair…? Why would he run? All the human gasped in shocked as he sat there, like he has been there the whole time. That's weird. Stupid, horny human….wait, I'm human too…I think? I don't know, moving on. I took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink.

"What would you like, pretty lady?" the bartender asked

Sex on the beach popped into my mind as he asked that. "Sex on the beach number 6. 1 1/4 oz vodka, 1 oz strawberry juice, 5 - 6 oz orange juice, hold the cream." I acted like I ordered it a hundred times or more. Maybe I did before this.

"Wow, I haven't made that one is a long time. Good to see someone has taste." he went to make my drink when a emo vampire made his way next to me.

"How about you come back to my house and I make love to you all night." he said smoothly as he slide his hand into my hair. I turned away, pushing his hand away.

"No thanks you stupid vampire." never, EVER call a vampire stupid. He grabbed me by the chin and made me look into his eyes.

"You will come back to my home with me!" he voice was calm, he was trying to glares me. I looked him in the eyes.

"No, now you listen to me. I want you to go outside and burn to death. You cold, dark heart will become a heartless, and you'll be a mindless, heartless slave in my army. You got that?" I had no idea where that anger came from. It sounds controlling and powerful. I shivered. He nodded and walked out the door. I turned back to see my drink was there. Oh crap I don't have any money to pay.

"This one is on me sweetheart." the bartender said, winking as he went to serve others. Yay! Free drinks! I sipped my drink and turned around to watch the crowd miggle and dance. I watched Eric watching me. I felt like someone was taking over, maybe the old me, and smirked at him. He seemed interested as I chugged my drink and made my way to the dance floor. I bumped and grinded against the man AND woman in the crowd. I danced like a pro, like I know what I been doing for years.

____

* * *

_For the longest time, I was a dancers in clubs, a singer in bar, and danced in cages. All for him. On the year of the my 21 birthday, I was undercover for Sir Dante as a singer. He hired a piano players and I worked the room, until I caught the eye of our target, Ray Barrnet. He was a boss of a drug dealing underground operation. I danced and flirted with him, until he asked to meet me in the back room. My mission was simple, take him out as fast as possible. But, I was catch in a trap. I was captured. For days I was beaten, tormented, raped countless of times, until Sir Dante came and saved me. I had no felt so ashamed of myself. I vowed to ever left that happen again._

I continued to dance my heart out as men grind against me. Eric didn't seem to mind at all, but when a guy kissed me, Eric picked me up and ran me into his office faster than anyone could realize I was gone. Eric looked angry, not only did he look angry, I could sleep the anger coming off him, it felt so….delicious . Why delicious? I have no idea.

"Why were you teasing me like that?" Eric had me pinned against the wall. I was scared shitless. I maybe have memory loss but I know from common sense, never piss off a vampire. My conference ran out and I cowardly back as far as I could into the wall.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? I hate those words out of humans. They always know why they did something, yet they aversely do." he looked angrier than before, if that was possible.

"It's just what I use to do…I think." He looked down at me with narrow eyes. "I seen you watching me and I guess how I got guys is to make them jealous and something inside me turned on! I just know that if I want a guy to want me, I need for him to get in a jealous rage and take control!…I'm sounding like I was a slut."

"So, you want me to take control?" he smirked and lowered his month to the side of my neck. "That I can do." just as he was to bite down on me, the door opened and Pam walked in. "WHAT IS IT PAM!"

"Someone is here to see you." Pam stepped aside and a boy about nineteen walked in. He had brown hair and tattoos coming out of the neck of his shirt. So familiar…

____

* * *

"_Atra, I would like you to meet a friend of mine." He said as we walked into a house. I was 9 years old, having spent 2 years with him, since my mother given me up._

"_Who sir?" I asked and then a man and female vampire came around a corner. I stood strong, as not most nine years would, but I trusted him. He would never hurt me. _

"_Atra, this is…."_

"Godric…" I whispered as I stared at him in shock. Seeing him have triggered a memory…about him. He just stared at me in shocked.

"Atra, I thought you were dead too." Eric removed himself from me and glared between Godric and I, confused.

"Dead…too? Who else died?"


End file.
